Secret
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sikowitz casts Jade and Tori as the leads in his play again to challenge them, little does he know it's not as challenging as he intended. Rated T. One-Shot. Requested by Anon.


**Sikowitz casts Jade and Tori as the leads in his play again to challenge them, little does he know it's not as challenging as he intended. Rated T. One-Shot. Requested by Anon.**

**Request: Jori Idea (: Sikowitz has another play, but it is more romantic, and just like last time, Jade and Tori are the adults and Sikowitz decides this will be a good acting experience not knowing about their secret relationship. Now make it as sexual, or not, as you want (;**

**AN: Sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted I've written this one like three times and it just keeps coming out bad. But I really like this version of it, and I hope you do, too. **

"West, Vega. You two can do better. It's not that hard to pretend you love each other." Sikowitz complained, "tomorrow is opening night and I swear if it's not perfect I'll fail the pair of you."

"How could anyone love her?" Jade asked bitterly, glaring at Tori from the corner of her eye, her arms crossed of her chest.

Tori's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows met over the bridge of her nose as her lips pursed, "You don't have to be such a gank, West. It's just a play, just acting, just a stage kiss. It wont kill you."

"Who knows what diseases you have." Jade spits back.

"As soon as you get this done you can go home." Sikowitz replies.

Jade groans and rolls her eyes but takes her place on the stage. Tori frowns and turns to Jade who lets out a breath and closes her eyes. Tori rolls her shoulders and exhales, closing her eyes as well.

"And…action." Both girls open their eyes. Jade's features instantly turn softer, a small but sad smile on her lips. Tori's face turns to someone on the verge of crying and she bites down on her lip as if it would keep her tears at bay.

"Marie…please…" Jade whispered, "Please believe me when I say I love you. I love you and nobody else. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't mean what you heard-."

"You said it, Alena. _You said it._" Tori cried, "you said I didn't mean a thing to you. You told him I was _nothing._"

Jade grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place, "It's what he wanted to hear, it's what he had to hear. I didn't mean it. Please Marie, _I love you._"

"Don't. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear." Tori jerked her wrist from Jade's grasped, "you're using the both of us like we're nothing. Telling us what you want to hear so you don't have to hurt anybody, well you're plan didn't work. You hurt me, and you lost me."

Tori starts to walk away only for Jade to grab her wrist and pull her back, "Marie! Please, listen to me. I love you, I'm not just saying it, _I love you._"

"I don't believe you." Tori hissed.

Jade stepped closer, Tori inhaled sharply, and Jade reached up and cupped her cheek softly, leaning in and kissing her slowly but with more passion then she intended. It achieved its goal, though. Sikowitz applauded.

"Good job, girls. Now we can all go home and rest. Be here at 11 am tomorrow." Everyone else left in a hurry, most had already been packed and ready to flee the moment it was allowed. Tori and Jade hopped off the stage and gathered their things, leaving with in two minutes of each other.

Looking around they found the parking lot empty, Tori reached over and took Jade's hand in her own kissing the back of it and squeezing it, "good job today, babe."

"Thanks, you did great in the play, very convincing, and the argument was great." Jade grinned stopping and pulling Tori into her chest. Tori's hand rested on Jade's shoulders and Jade's hand were on her hips now, "I hate fighting with you."

"So do I." Tori whispered, leaning forward and kissing Jade softly, enjoying the feel of this very real kiss and the feel of Jade's fingers splayed across her hips through the cotton of her shorts, "We need to get back to your house soon." Tori whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Mmmhmm." Jade mumbled against her lips, walking backwards to her car, grunting when her back hit the trunk. Tori pulled away then, laughing softly and giving Jade a quick peck on the lips and then walked to the passenger door. Jade unlocked the car and Tori slipped in while she circled around the car.

Jade dropped into her seat, started the car and sped out of the parking lot. As soon as they were back at her house Jade was pulling Tori up the stairs and into her room, shoving the door closed roughly behind her with a boot while her fingers claw at the material of Tori's tank top and yank it off over her head. Tori kicks off her tennis shoes while Jade pulls her boots off before they rush to each other once more, mouths locked and hands frantically searching each others bodies.

Jade pops the hooks of Tori's bra as she shoves her onto the bed, pulling her own tank top off before crawling over her girlfriend, kissing up her golden skinned stomach and over her small handful of breasts and up her neck, pausing to kiss the most sensitive part of Tori's neck that makes the girl shiver.

Tori's fingernails drag up Jade's back and unhooks her bra, it falls forward and Jade pauses to pull it from her arms and throw it across the room before crashing her lips against Tori's.

Tori's fingers unbutton Jade's jeans and then shoves them down her hips with her hands until she can't anymore. Jade kicks them the rest of the way off and grasps the top of Tori's shorts and yanks them off, pulling away for breath for a mere two minutes before kissing her once more, her fingers hooking around the waistband of Tori's underwear and pulling them away as well.

"Don't pull my hair so hard this time." Jade warns.

"This outfit is so gross." Jade complains, holding the ugly fuchsia shirt between two fingers away from her body.

"Jade, please just wear it." Cat begs, "I have no other choice, you have to wear it, please. Don't get me in trouble."

"I'm not wearing it."

"Jade." Tori warns, giving the girl a pointed look, "just put the damn shirt on, it wont look too bad."

"Fine." Jade grumbles and pulls the thing over her head as Tori walks away to get her hair done. Beck and Andre look between the two girls bewildered while off to the side Sikowitz is grinning, having overheard the exchange.

Out on the stage students are adding finishing touches and beyond the curtains chairs are filling. Behind the scenes students are running about, most trying to get Jade to agree to wardrobe and makeup changes Sikowitz implemented minutes before.

"I am not putting that color on my face."

"Jade! Just quit complaining." Tori yelled from where she was having her hair curled, "if you stop complaining this will be over quicker."

"You don't look this horrifying."

"Deal with it, West." Tori demanded firmly. Jade glared at her reflection but fell silent as someone applied her makeup and styled her hair. This continued between scene changes as Jade was forced to don outfits that she hated, and Tori would calm her down. By the last scene everyone was watching the pair completely shocked.

Jade was looking at Tori sadly with a hint of hope, a small but sad smile on her lips. Tori looked on the verge of crying and she bites down on her lip as if it would keep her tears at bay.

"Marie…please…" Jade whispered with more passion then the days before, "Please believe me when I say I love you. I love you and nobody else. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't mean what you heard-."

"You said it, Alena. _You said it._" Tori cried in anguish, "you said I didn't mean a thing to you. You told him I was _nothing._" She spits the word like it was acid.

Jade grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place, "It's what he wanted to hear, it's what he had to hear. I didn't mean it. Please Marie, _I love you._" She squeezed her wrist for good measure.

"_Don't_. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear." Tori jerked her wrist from Jade's grasp forcefully, turning away from her and toward the crowd her eyes downcast, "you're using the both of us like we're nothing. Telling us what you want to hear so you don't have to hurt anybody, well you're plan didn't work. You hurt me, and you lost me."

Tori starts to walk away only for Jade to grab her wrist and pull her back forcefully, Tori almost lost her balance, "Marie! Please, listen to me. I love you, I'm not just saying it, _I love you._"

"I don't believe you." Tori hissed vehemently.

Jade stepped closer, Tori inhaled sharply, and Jade reached up and cupped her cheek softly, leaning in and kissing her slowly holding her in the softest way possible, one hand on her cheek the other around her back while Tori's hands rested on her shoulders, "I love you Marie."

"I love you, Alena." Tori whispered, cupping her chin and stroking her cheek. The curtains were drawn closed and cheering erupted from the crowd. The girls stood in this embrace with grins on their faces. Jade tightened her grip around Tori and picked her up, spinning her around and setting her back down on the stage. Everyone stares at them in shock.

"Quit staring." Jade snarled.

Tori laughed and leaned forward carelessly, kissing Jade full on the mouth, "I knew it!" Robbie yelled triumphantly, "I knew they were dating! Jade was being way to un-Jade backstage. I knew it!"

"Oh shut up Shapiro." Jade snapped, wrapping her arms around Tori's back and kissing her again.

"Great show everyone, let's go, places." Sikowitz demanded, grinning like a fool at the pair hugging off to his left. Everyone hustled into a line to receive their applause, once they were done Jade ran back stage to wipe the makeup from her face and change back into her dress.

Once she felt better she found Tori talking to someone in the crowd. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, "who ya talking to?" she eyed the guy standing before her suspiciously, "Danny. You stay away from her, she's mine."

"Jade, be nice, we were just talking." Tori smacked her girlfriends hands lightly and then rested her own over the pale ones resting on her stomach, "I've got to go, Danny. It was nice to see you again."

"You too, Tori. Jade." He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.


End file.
